doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Hammer
Steve L. Hammer (Identification Number: 2671-93) was a service technician assigned to the EnPro facility on Mars. PDA contents Audio Logs 'Plasma Ammo Code' Steve Hammer, service technician. Since Private Swensen wigged out, shot up that drink machine and lit himself up with a plasma gun, we've all been a bit nervous. All of us in maintenance knew he was losing it. Finally, when that darn drink machine wouldn't accept his credits, he lost it. Started swearing up and down and, you had to laugh when that machine lit up but, before any of us could react, he fed himself enough plasma to power an office building. There wasn't enough head to clean up, just vapour. It's a bad thing to happen to anyone. Anyway, I know with all the site problems we've had lately, we need the additional security but when the guards start going nuts... now I don't, all this extra weapons and ammunition. I mean, do we really need so much firepower laying around. Well, a couple of us decided to lock up all of the unsecured plasma rounds we could find. The code is 734. I think we'll all sleep a bit better tonight knowing it's locked up. Emails 'More on Swensen' (10-25-2145) Steve, I'm still shaken from that incident with Swensen. When I close my eyes I still see that look on his face in the instant between the impact of the plasma, and when his head turned to blue vapor. I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. I never liked him, I don't know who was crazy enough to give him a plasma gun, but no one should go out that way. The worst of it is I've seen a lot of folks who seem more on edge than Swensen was. Something needs to be done. We should lock up the ammo in one of the storage lockers for starters. You pick the code. Make sure you file a report too. 'Lets help this poor girl!' (11-15-2145) guys..... this isn't a chain letter, but a choice for all of us to save a little girl that's going to die of a serious and fatal form of cancer. Please send this to everyone you know...or don't know at that. This little girl has 6 months left to live her life, and as her last wish, she wanted to send a chain letter telling everyone to live their life to fullest, since she never will. She'll never make it to prom, graduate school, or get married and have a family of her own. By you sending this to as many people as possible, you can give her and her family a little hope, because with every name that this is sent to, the UAC will donate 3 credits per name to her treatment and recovery plan. One guy sent this to 500 people!!!! So, I know that we can send it to at least 5 or 6. Come on you guys.... and if you're too selfish to waste 10-15 minutes and scrolling this and forwarding it to EVERYONE, just think it could be you one day....and it's not even your credits, just your time. Please help this little girl out guys, I know you can do it!! I love you guys! Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters